Horse of the Plains
by Jjjon the Draco
Summary: Eveilyn gets an unexpected visitor while relaxing in an oasis. Beast, M/F, Oneshot, SoloF    Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


The Horses of the Plains

Eveilyn was wandering the barrens again the sun beating down on her. The heat was unbearable as it beat down on the back of her neck. She spotted an oasis and made for it, hoping for a dip in the pool and to relax in the shade. She walked to the edge of the pool and looked around for signs of frequent habitation. Seeing none she slowly began to peel her clothes off. She stood there in the shade of a tall palm enjoying the feeling of the breeze flowing through her fur, the sweet scent in her nostrils. She ran her hands down her sides feeling her curves. She was shorter then most taurens, Her horns were small and had a small upward curve at the tips. She is about 6 feet tall with a nice set of curves with a light mahogany fur with a a white spot around her right eye that curves around the side of her head and then circles the base of her ear but her ear is not white except for the tip. She has another white spot shaped like a T between her breasts with the top of the T going over her breasts. She also had a couple white patches over the outer curve of her hips.

She ran her hands over her breasts and giggled at the sensation of the cool breeze running over her nipples. She began squeezing her nipples and massaging her breasts. Eveilyn began moaning; feeling a growing heat spread from her groin. She began to rub her labia, which was a light pink color and was probably about 4 from tip to tip, it wasnt covered in fur and as she began rubbing it began to grow a darker shade of red. Eveilyn felt her knees becoming weaker. She slipped into one of the smaller pools of water and began rubbing her clit furiously slowly slipping a finger into her pussy. She began moaning and leaned back closing her eyes as she slowly thrust a finger into her throbbing pussy. She starts tossing her head side to side as she nears orgasm. She reaches up to her breasts and begins to pinch her nipple and massage her left breast. She then began to thumbing her clit she moans loudly as she orgasms. She slowly opens her eyes moaning softly in the afterglow of her orgasm she looked around the pool and saw a zhevera taking a drink from the pool. As she lied there watching the zhevera drink from the pool. As she saw him drink his ears kept flicking back and he kept snorting. He looked like any other zhevera of the barrens from the black and white striped coloring, to the size. It was quite obvious that he was a he because as he kept drinking his deep red cock was slowly sliding out of his sheath. Eveilyn was shocked to see his cock growing and as she watched it steadily grew longer. It was quite large (duh its a horse) it was a dark almost purplish color, the head was a thick mushroom, it was probably about 3-4 across and at least 13 long.

Eveilyn slowly made her way toward the zhevera making no sudden moves slowly extending a hand to his nose. He sniffed her hand and smelling her juices on her hand gently licks her hand. She slowly climbs out of the pool, the water running through her fur and running around her breasts and down between her legs down her calves and over her hooves. His back came about to her tits and he was probably about 5 feet from head to tail. His legs were quite muscular he obviously took good care of himself and his coat, it had a healthy sheen to it she could see it glistening in the light. She lightly rubbed his neck running her hand through his mane. She ran her hand along his spine then down along his back leg, then back across his belly then back along the bottom of his stomach to his staff of a cock. She lightly ran her fingers along it. She marveled at how soft yet so firm it was to the touch. As she gently rubbed it the zhevera froze, she slid to the back and cupped his balls gently rolling them in her hand. She accidentally squeezed them a lil too hard; the zhevera whinnied and shied away. She retracted her hand quickly and said softly, Oop, sorry, so sorry its ok. She softly rubbed his side slowly worked her way to his cock. She softly rubbed the length of his cock, she slowly leaned forward and kissed along the length of his cock. She moves to the front of it and slowly starts taking the length into her mouth slowly working it in. The zhevera feeling his cock enter a warm wet hole starts thrusting into her mouth. She takes her mouth off and rubs his side telling him to stop. She starts working his cock back into her mouth massaging it with her tongue. Once she reached the back of her mouth she started pumping her mouth onto his cock fondling his balls. She ran her hands along his shaft jacking off what she couldnt fit in her mouth. She really started working his cock vigorously pumping it. She felt him tense as he started shooting into her mouth she was caught by surprise and pulled off and he started squirting all over her face and breasts. She rolls the cum in her mouth for a lil bit seeing if she likes the taste deciding she does she swallows it. She then scoops the rest off her face and sucks it off her finger.

She sits there breathing heavily, absent mindedly stroking his cock. When she finally recovers her breath she begins to crawl under him. She licks up and down his cock drooling all over it. When she thinks it sufficiently lubricated she turns around and reaches under her and grabs his cock. She lines his cock up with her pussy and slowly starts working it in, Eveilyn starts slowly rocking on to his cock, slowly filling her cunt. As she slowly pushed back onto his cock he started to slowly thrust into her. When she felt him hit her cervix she started rocking on his cock she moaned loudly as he started thrusting into her. She started moaning wantonly as he slammed into her, slowly working his way through her cervix. She reached back and started fingering her clit as she met his thrusts. She screamed as her first orgasm washed over her, she kept screaming as the small orgasmic tremors washed through her. She started rocking harder against his thrusts as she quickly built to another orgasm. As she met his thrust she felt him force his cock through her cervix into her womb; she screamed in pain and pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. As he pushed into her deeper she moaned lightly in pleasure at how full she felt as she attacked her clit with renewed vigor. She started moaning again as her orgasm mounted and he pushed back into her and released a torrent of cum into her. He filled her so full that cum squirted out around his cock. Eveilyn orgasmed again as he filled her.

Eveilyn collapsed onto the ground and the zhevera slowly backed up his cock slowly retracting into his sheath popping out with a loud squish. She moaned loudly as she felt the hot cum slowly slide down her legs and weigh heavily in her belly. As the small orgasm tremors subsided she felt her cunt screaming at her in pain. She slowly rolled over into the water and slowly relaxed in the warmth of the setting sun. Eveilyn fell asleep (passed out is more like it) and woke up a few hours later. The moon was rising in the sky when Eveilyn woke up she slowly climbed out of the water and stiffly donned her clothes and slowly and carefully made her way to the Crossroads inn and fell heavily into the bed and slept for the rest of the night.


End file.
